


If I Were A Song

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Dino discuss music, which leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Song

Terry sat at his computer trying to transcribe his notes from his recent round of negotiations, but, in reality he was scrolling through the songs that Dino had downloaded on a CD for him. It was an interesting mix, and Terry found that he was surprised that Dino knew half the groups he included on the CD.

“What you doing?” Dino asked as he strolled into the room with two cold beers in his hand.

“Looking through the songs you gave me,” Terry honestly answered.

“Surprised you, didn’t I?”

“You did. I thought your musical tastes lied mainly with Jazz and the Blues.”

“Since meeting you, I’ve learned to branch out.” Dino handed Terry one of the beers before settling in the chair next to his lover.

Terry chuckled when a familiar song caught his eye.

“Do I want to know?”

“If you were to describe me with a song, what would it be?” Terry inquired with curiosity shining in his hazel eyes.

Dino tilted his head and studied the Aussie. He ran through the catalog of songs he kept in his head like most people kept useless trivia. “Ain’t That A Kick In The Head by Dean Martin,” he finally answered.

Terry rolled his eyes. “It had to be a Dean Martin song,” he teased.

“Watch it, pal,” Dino growled in warning. “My mom loved Dino.”

“I bet you’re glad she got over her crush on Spencer Tracy,” Terry countered not afraid of his lover’s growl.

Dino shuddered. “I don’t know what it is with the females in my family naming their offspring after famous people. I feel sorry for my cousin, H.”

“H?”

“My aunt named him Horatio after Horatio Alger,” the redhead explained before taking a swig from his beer.

“I thought Terrence was bad,” Terry grumbled.

“I think it’s kinda sexy.”

“You would.”

“So what song do you have in mind for me?” Dino asked. His curiosity had been aroused.

“TNT by AC/DC,” Terry replied with a grin.

“Dynamite?” Dino regarded his lover with a raised eyebrow. “As in dynamite sex?”

“It’s always sex with you.”

“Hello. I’m a guy,” Dino snarked.

Terry slid an arm around Dino’s shoulders and drew him into a soft, exploring kiss. “I’m well aware of that fact.” His other hand came up and began to caress the obvious bulge in the other man’s jeans.

fin


End file.
